


Oh, the Warmth of Home

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fllllluuufffff, Fluff, M/M, Never enough fluff, Warm, another small one, i couldn't come up with a good title, would say implied relationship if not for it being obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: It gives you moments worth smiling for.





	Oh, the Warmth of Home

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just wanted more warm fluff

Everyone had moments of complete serenity.  
Moments of calm in the chaos of bad days and okay days and great days that leave you exhausted, moments that just leave you content.

Daichi would come upon these reflections, ones that made him feel like some sort of philosopher- before he'd burst his own bubble by acting stupid or thinking something stupid, in these kinds of moments.

Though his philosophical babble may become ruined, the content moments he spent with Hibiki were not. He was inclined to believe all those moments were with Hibiki (at least, far more with him rather than not), and that just made it a lot easier to recover from the self-inflicted wounds to his pride.

Those wounds didn't even matter when Hibiki would wrap his arms around him, smiling that one smile. The one that no matter what Hibiki would say, anybody would instantly feel okay- or laugh- (he smiled like that when insulting that one dude who tried to intimidate them one time, Hibiki ended up getting his number and an invite to a party. And Daichi was going off track again).

All this thought about moments sprung because he was in such a moment.

If he had one word to describe it, it would have been warm.

Warm was the feeling of Hibiki's arms around his shoulders, warm was what was entrapped in the blanket wrapped around them both on the couch, warm was the smiles they'd share, warm was the air in their apartment.  
Warm was what he felt from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

Hibiki would have set his head on top of Daichi's own, if not for Daichi’s whines of not being able to kiss him whenever- as uncool as Daichi felt to beg- it made Hibiki remarkably pliant to any suggestion.

Including opening the TV and flipping to a movie channel, one channel was playing a movie they saw when they were teens- a B-Rated horror movie that Daichi had gotten way into when he first saw it.

Now they weren't teens, they were young adults with a place of their own and nearly two decades of history- they knew all about each other- they were lovers and above all else, best friends.

Daichi was afraid Hibiki would have gotten bored of him, would have left him, but then he'd see Hibiki playing, looking lovingly at the gold band on his ring finger, and those fears would go away.


End file.
